Strange Things Happen To Me
by RogueRed
Summary: It's back to Hogwarts Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione go...and Victor Krum?!(not to mention Fluer) Chaos ensues, and hearts collide...Sequal to I Think I'm Going Crazy CH 4 UP!!!
1. And So It Begins...

A/N: This is the sequel to I Think I'm Going Crazy. If you didn't read it already, I suggest you do because otherwise you won't understand everything! Takes place in their fifth year. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny.  
  
~*~Strange Things Happen To Me~*~  
  
Part One  
  
Summer vacation had ended much too soon for Harry's liking, but he was at the same time glad to return to Hogwarts, which was really his home...then came the Weasley's, and, well, he didn't feel like the Dursley's counted for anything.  
  
King's Cross was as busy as ever, but he got onto platform nine and three-quarters with ease, which he was quite relieved about...in his second year a house elf named Dobby made sure he didn't get on the train. He took a flying car instead.  
  
Summer had been a lot of fun for Harry, even though so many bad things were doing on around him. He'd had his very first kiss with his best friend's sister, Ginny, and he still felt a little weird about it...Ron hadn't shown so far that this bothered him, and Harry was quite relieved. He'd also seen his godfather Sirius Black, an escaped convict, and his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Lupin.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was saying goodbye to everyone and then pulled Ron aside. Harry asked if he should wait for Ron in their usual compartment, but Mrs. Weasley told him to stay where he was...supposedly she needed to talk to him too.  
  
Ron bit his lip. What had he done this time?  
  
"Now, Ron, I've been watching you this summer" Mrs. Weasley said kindly to her son, "and I've come to realize something."  
  
Ron had a puzzled expression on his face. What the heck is she talking about? Okay, the bunny suit gave me a lot of strange looks, but...  
  
"You fancy Hermione."  
  
Ron burned in his face, and his ears turned as red as his hair in embarrassment.  
  
"I know, I know," she said, sighing. "Boys don't like talking about these things. But let me tell you, sometimes it is better to talk about them, or if you don't talk about it, write it down. I got you a little journal here" she said, pulling out a scarlet-colored book, which had gold writing on the front, but Ron didn't know what it meant. It looked like it was Latin.  
  
"Sometimes it's easier to deal with things when you write it down on paper. I put a locking spell on it so no one but you can open it."  
  
My mom has gone crazy. I'm no sissy! That's what girls do!  
  
"Mom, I'm a guy. Guys don't own diaries," he said aghast.  
  
"Ron, it's not a diary, it's a daily log, so you remember Hogwarts. Fifth year is...well, it's when the fun really starts. I can't tell you just yet, but you'll see. And about Hermione," she said, and Ron went red in the ears again and clenched his teeth, "be careful as to what you say to a woman. Don't let everything blow up again like they did last year." Ron opened his mouth in protest, but Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "Ginny owled me about it. Well, it wasn't just about you" she said, her eyes drifting for a brief moment at Harry, then back again. "Anyhow, she seemed really stressed and worried about you and everything else. Don't badger her about it-your sister loves you."  
  
Ron sighed and nodded.  
  
"Ron, use the journal. You might not understand me now, but trust me, one day you'll thank me. Love you, and have a fun year" she said, hugging him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Wait for Harry where he's standing now and send him over."  
  
"Just one thing, mum" Ron said, his brow furrowed. "Well, actually, two."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"What does this writing mean?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at him fondly. "Read this and you'll have a jelly-legs curse placed upon you."  
  
Ron grinned. His mom never stopped surprising him.  
  
"And...how can you tell if they like you back?"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"Look into her eyes, and you'll see the truth. It's there."  
  
Ron nodded and told Harry to go to Mrs. Weasley. He came over there, looking a bit confused.  
  
"Thank you very much for letting me stay at the Burrow this summer" Harry said gratefully.  
  
"Oh, you are always welcome, dear" she said, beaming at him. "Now, I just couldn't tell Ron this now, he'd have a fit on the train."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Victor Krum is your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore sent me a letter, since Arthur asked if he could apply for the job. I think we are all sick of Fudge."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "I won't tell. He'll just find out tonight."  
  
"I hope he doesn't go insane," she said with a sigh. "He loves Hermione so much, it was just too hard on him last year."  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Now, Harry, I know what happened between you and Ginny."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Oh, shoot. Am I in trouble now...?  
  
She smiled. "Ginny fancies you quite a lot, I must say. And you seem to be seeing her in a new light nowadays."  
  
"Yes" he said nervously.  
  
"I'm glad. You two look quite adorable together," she said, smiling at him.  
  
Harry sighed in relief and briefly looked at his shoes, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"This year will be a lot of fun for all of you. Can't tell you yet, but you'll see. You take good care of my daughter."  
  
Harry blushed and nodded once more.  
  
She gave him a tight hug and a ruffle of the hair, which Harry decided not to complain about since taming his hair was next to impossible.  
  
"Have a nice year, dears!" she called as they went onto the train.  
  
"So, what did she talk to you about?" Ron asked as they searched for their normal compartment.  
  
Harry bit his lip and didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry! I'll tell you if you tell me!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, then said, "Ginny."  
  
"Oh" said Ron nodding with a grin. "Well, she gave me this-uh-journal thing...and, well, she talked to me about..."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Hermione."  
  
Ron's ears turned red for the third time.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, mum said that this year is gonna be a lot of fun for us. Wonder what's going on, eh?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. Remembering that last year when he got on the train, and everyone said that supposedly they would have fun that year. Everyone had been gravely mistaken.  
  
They finally found their compartment and got in. Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were already sitting there, but the twins were playing Exploding Snap to pass the time, Hermione, of course, had her nose in a book, Standard Spells Grade 5, and Ginny was looking through a magazine called Teen Witch. Everyone looked up and greeted them.  
  
"Hey, Harry!"  
  
"Ron, what was mum talking to you about for so long?"  
  
"About time you got here!"  
  
"For a while there I thought you got flushed down the toilet."  
  
Ron just shook his head at them and everyone went back to what they were doing. He and Harry sat down and looked through a new Quidditch magazine, and Harry was learning the stats of every team in the league.  
  
I wonder how long it took Ron to memorize all this...Harry thought blissfully.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. He realized that she wasn't actually reading it...unless she had this new way or reading magazines upside-down. She realized that she was looking at her, she blushed, and fumbled with her magazine in a frenzy. Harry smiled to himself. Ron had been talking to Harry for a long time now about the Chudley Cannons, but his voice stopped abruptly.  
  
"Harry, stop goggling at my sister!" he hissed. He sounded annoyed, yet amused at the same time.  
  
Harry turned red, and Ginny blushed. She fumbled with her upside-down magazine again.  
  
Hermione looked Ron's way, and their eyes locked briefly. What was that feeling that was coming over him? For about an entire minute, he just stared at her, and she stared back. They didn't even realize there was a world around them. It was only each other. Harry elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron said loudly.  
  
"That was payback," Harry said casually. "We should probably change into our robes. We must be past half-way by now."  
  
End of Part One  
  
So, how do you like it so far? Have I stayed in character? Did it move too slowly in the beginning? Let me know in your feedback...  
  
Fire Star :o) 


	2. Why Me?!

A/N: Well, here is part 2! The chaos continues, and I just know you all are dying to know how Ron will react to Krum being there! I also have an extra surprise, and you'll never guess who it is… ;) This is in Harry's POV.  
  
  
  
~*~ Strange Things Happen To Me Part 2 ~*~  
  
  
  
I admit, I was pretty worried about how Ron would react to seeing Krum back at Hogwarts. In fact, I made a mental note not to irritate him in any way that night. But I never expected what would actually happen then.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I got off of the train as usual and then went in a buggy to get over to the castle. It was quite uneventful-no one was even trying to kill me. I could actually relax for a moment or two.  
  
We went over to the Gryffindor table and we were seated as follows: Hermione, Ron, me, Ginny, Fred, and George. The sorting went smoothly, and finally nearly everyone was settled in. I had been looking at the table that all the teachers sat at, but no sign of Krum. There were three empty seats, actually. All the regulars were there already. Who, besides Krum, wasn't there?  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make the announcements. He winked at me, and I grinned back. Hagrid waved at me, and I waved back.  
  
"Good evening, young ladies and gentleman" he said, beaming at all of us. "I am pleased to see you all here again. I would, of course, like to make start-of-term announcements.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest, as usual, is forbidden!" he said, winking. "No wandering after 7 p.m., as I am looking out for your safety.  
  
"Our students, who have been here for several years now, know that we seem to get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year. I am happy to announce, that the famous Victor Krum is teaching that subject this year!"  
  
There was suddenly a whooshing noise, and Krum flew in, flying around the tables. What made me sick was that most of the girls were screaming with delight, Hermione being one of them. I looked at Ron. What I saw was one of the most horrible sights I have ever seen.  
  
His eyes were popping out in a silent scream, his jaw dropped, and tears were welling in his eyes. He looked frantically at Hermione, who was watching Krum with awe. Krum flew over us and dropped a bouquet of roses in her lap. He blew her a kiss and flew over to the staff table.  
  
"Spectacular show, Victor, but I must ask that you please refrain from doing that again. No flying in the halls, you know."  
  
Krum smiled and nodded at Dumbledore. I looked at Ron again. He was still shocked, but this time his eyes were full of loathing and hate.  
  
"Ron?" asked Ginny tentatively.  
  
"Don't talk to me right now. I'm in a silent fury."  
  
Even Fred and George didn't try to provoke him. They looked concerned, more then anything else.  
  
"Ron, maybe you should go get some fresh air."  
  
"Yeah, you look a little-er-hot in the face."  
  
He didn't respond. He just sat there, staring angrily at Krum. What came next surprised me even further.  
  
"I would also like to introduce, from last year, Madame Maxime and her pupil Fluer Delacour."  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to look agitated. Did I say agitated? I meant furious. Hagrid, however, looked quite pleased.  
  
Madame Maxime and Fluer entered the room and curtsied graciously to us, and then took their seats next to Krum. Ron goggled her, and I shook my head. Ginny leaned over to me.  
  
"You do what me brother is doing, and you'll get smacked."  
  
"Righteio."  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, looked as though she wanted to go strangle something. Fleur blew a kiss at me and then at Ron. She was twisting her napkin-hard.  
  
"Miss Delacour is going to help teach Charms with Professor Flitwick. Madame Maxime is here on other business. Treat our new teachers and guests with respect. We all need to stay together in the harsh, terrible times.  
  
"Now, with the announcements finished, let the feast begin!"  
  
The feast was quite pleasant, but neither Hermione nor Ron did. They looked, in lamest terms, shocked, annoyed, and angry.  
  
"Looks like you'll have a lot of fun tomorrow, Harry" George said sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Ron, we can't be late to breakfast. I can smell the sausages from here, and I'm starving."  
  
"Honestly, mate, moping will get you nowhere!"  
  
"It's not that bad, Ron. I bet she still likes you!"  
  
Neville, Seamus and I were trying to get Ron to get out of bed, but he wouldn't budge. It was getting annoying, and my stomach was growling.  
  
"Why do you need me?" he mumbled sleepily. "You can eat on your own."  
  
"Ron, cut it out. You're a Gryffindor! Gryffindors don't get afraid because of some stupid Quidditch player hitting on their girl. They bounce back!" I said forcefully.  
  
"I only got in this house because this is where my brothers went."  
  
"That's not true in the least! You've proven yourself brave thousands of times!"  
  
"I'm not brave, Harry, I just follow you into insane situations that I'd rather not be in."  
  
"Come on, mate! Even Neville, who really isn't brave at all most of the time, got in here because he does have bravery inside himself. You got in here for a reason, too."  
  
"Leave me alone, you stupid gits!"  
  
I thought for a moment. This was going nowhere. Threats were to be used now.  
  
"If you don't get out of bed right now" I said slowly, "then I'll send Moaning Myrtle after you."  
  
He shot up, eyes wide, and flew out of bed. He went to get dressed and then we headed down to breakfast. I prayed that maybe, just maybe, things would cool down and nothing bad would happen. Boy, was I wrong…  
  
  
  
End of part 2. How did you guys like it? Am I staying in character? Is this still any good? Read and Review. 


	3. I Smell Bacon and Embarassment...

Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form, unless you happen to count all that merchandise I have… :) JK Rowling is doing a fantastic job! Can't wait to read the 5th book!  
  
A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post up. I'm pretty sure you'll like this though! This is Ron POV.  
  
  
  
~*~Strange Things Happen To Me~*~  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Yeah. I was mad. I was even thinking of hiring Harry's godfather, Sirius, to kill that stupid Bulgarian seeker for me. He technically isn't a murderer, but he can use the Avada Kedavra curse without getting into any more trouble. I'd take the blame for it if I had to.  
  
Anything to get rid of him, away from Hermione. *My* Hermione.  
  
It was the morning of the next day, when we were going to start our first term of our 5th year at Hogwarts. Yes, my stomach was growling, yes, I could smell sausages cooking in the kitchens, compliments of the house elves.  
  
But to go down to breakfast and have to face Hermione, Krum, and Fleur was just too much for me to stand. That's why I didn't want to get out of bed.  
  
But the great Harry Potter, the clumsy Neville Longbottom, and the crazy Seamus Finnigan just had to come and bother me, insisting I get out of bed.  
  
"Come on, Ron, it's not that bad…" Seamus pleaded.  
  
"Ron, we'll all get into trouble if you don't come down!" whined Neville.  
  
"Oh, this will really impress Hermione…" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Then I shot up and looked at Harry strait in the eyes.  
  
"I'm no Bulgarian seeker. I'm no rich boy. My name hasn't been printed in books. My grades stink. I'm not famous for anything. I'm just me. But if there's one thing I know, it's that I can blackmail the lot of you if you won't leave me alone."  
  
Neville's eyes were popping out.  
  
"Well, maybe not Neville, there's not anything else I could do to embarrass him…  
  
"Seamus, my dad works in the ministry. He's told me quite a few stories that have had my brothers rolling on the floor…"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Seamus said all too quickly.  
  
Then I turned to Harry.  
  
"And of course, we have my sister-"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll shut-up!" Harry said, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
I grinned slightly.  
  
"That's better. Now leave me alone."  
  
Neville shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Ron, you didn't eat much last night…I can hear your stomach growling. At least come to breakfast. I sure you can sneak back up into Gryffindor common room, pretending that you're sick…"  
  
I sighed heavily. I was really hungry.  
  
"Alright, I'll come. Just…try and block me from Fleur's view, okay?"  
  
~*~  
  
After we got dressed, we went down to breakfast. As we walked, I did my best to hide behind Harry. He didn't say anything, as he's my best friend, but I knew he wanted to tell me that I was taller then he was and I stuck out like a stick.  
  
Hermione sat next to me, and she seemed a little dazed. She looked up and smiled weakly at me, and then looked back down at the table. I frowned.  
  
"Hey…you okay?" I asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. Harry looked over and tilted his head slightly, but quietly ignored it. The schedules were being handed out, and, surprisingly, Hermione didn't pick hers up. Harry looked at his, though, and sighed.  
  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins, again…I'm really getting sick of this."  
  
"Hey, Neville! Perhaps we can make your version of and enlargement potion and throw it on Snape's nose!" Seamus said gleefully.  
  
Dean looked sleepy. He looked up at me and waved, then let his head drop into his bowl of porridge.  
  
"What happened to him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Been up all night. Said he was on a secret mission" he shrugged. "He's gone nuts in my opinion."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked over to our table. She seemed a bit excited and hurried at the same time.  
  
"Gryffindors who plan on being on the Quidditch team this year," she announced importantly, "must go to the Quidditch field after breakfast is over. We need to elect a new captain," she said, eyeing Harry, "and we also need to fill in some positions. Thank you all."  
  
An excited murmur filled the air. I was a lot more awake myself. I wanted to be on the team so badly.  
  
"You gonna try for keeper?" Harry whispered.  
  
"You bet I will!" I said, grinning.  
  
  
  
End part 3.  
  
Am I staying in character? Is this still any good? Please let me know in feedback! The more feedback I get, the sooner I'll write the next part :) 


	4. The Plot Thickens...

~*~ Strange Things Happen To Me ~*~  
  
Part 4  
  
Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form, unless you happen to count all that merchandise I have… :) JK Rowling is doing a fantastic job! Can't wait to read the 5th book!  
  
A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post up. I'm pretty sure you'll like this though! This is Ron POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was pretty nervous then. The stretch of the Hogwarts grounds seemed to stretch longer and longer with every step I took. Harry was walking right beside me and could sense my fear…however, he seemed to be having a decent amount of it as well. Finally, he couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"Ron, do you think I have a chance at being Quidditch captain?" he blurted out.  
  
"Of course you do!" I said, astounded he'd think otherwise. "I mean, you're the favorite of the whole team. Fred and George aren't going to be around much longer, nor is anyone else."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hate always getting the attention…everyone expects me to be the hero. Oh, and don't worry about tryouts," he said to me, seeing the anxious look on my face. "We only take talent, and you're plenty of it."  
  
I turned my head around to see a few people walking down with us who weren't on the Quidditch team. My stomach started to churn. I turned my head back to concentrate on what was at hand, and then two people whom I had known all my life popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Fred said, pushing George aside when he was about to say something. "Trying out for keeper?"  
  
I nodded, and I felt even sicker.  
  
"You'll do great!" George said, looking proud.  
  
"I think I'm gonna pass out" I muttered to Harry.  
  
We finally arrived inside the Gryffindor tent room, and everyone sat down. Professor McGonagall stood at the front-center of the room with a determined look about her (which is always the case anyhow).  
  
"Hurry up, now! Let's not waste time!" she barked at us. Once everyone was seated, she smiled at all of us. "Now, as you know, our fellow Quidditch captain and keeper, Oliver Wood, graduated two years ago from Hogwarts. He was a model student who kept the team together and under control, as was a fine Quidditch player. We now must fill these two positions. For those of you who wish to try out for keeper, please sign up on this piece of paper posted up on the board there."  
  
I looked up to see a piece of parchment with the words GRYFFINDOR KEEPER TRYOUTS posted on the door in red and gold ink.  
  
"For those of you who wish to try and fill this spot, I expect you all to come to tryouts this Saturday at noon, and please be prompt. You can leave now, and I want the Quidditch team to stay here to vote."  
  
"I'll wait for you outside," I said to Harry. He nodded, but his eyes were glazed. He was somewhere else.  
  
When I stepped outside, I saw Hermione standing there, waiting. She looked exhausted.  
  
"We have double Potions with the Slytherins first," she said gloomily. "Professor Snape is going to be extremely angry if we are late. Where's Harry?"  
  
"Being voted for Quidditch captain. Don't worry, we have about fifteen minutes-Harry will be voted in five seconds."  
  
Hermione nodded, and a moment after Harry walked out, looking dazed.  
  
"I'm captain! This is going to be one really hard year."  
  
"I'll say" I groaned.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry. Let's go before Snape gives us detention," Hermione said, turning on her heel.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're late!" Snape growled at us.  
  
"Half of the Slytherins aren't even here yet!" Seamus shot back at him, trying to defend us.  
  
"One more word out of you, Finnigan, and you'll be sent to your Head of House!" he barked.  
  
Seamus groaned and sat back in his chair, looking defeated  
  
"Today, we will be concocting a sleeping draught, but one which you might refer to as-," (and he looked quite disgusted when he said it), "a 'fairytale' sleeping draught. If you have ever heard the children's story 'Sleeping Beauty', this draught fits the pattern. It makes one fall asleep, only to be awakened by true love's kiss."  
  
Snape shuddered at the thought, and Dean snorted under his breath. I held onto Harry, trying hard not to laugh at the scene. I looked at Hermione, who had a sort of wistful expression on her face.  
  
"This is a complicated solution, which takes a great deal of time to make" Snape continued. "To my great displeasure, Professor-if you'd even call her that-Trelawny is trying to get Professor Dumbledore to have us TEST this on two of our students in this class. She says she thinks she knows two pupils in here at least who'd be able to perform this-ACT. Yet, in many ways, this could be QUITE amusing," he said, eyeing the entire room. "We are to start learning how to make this solution today."  
  
Neville groaned.  
  
"I'm going to fail miserably this semester" he whispered to me.  
  
"Maybe I'll do better this term," I muttered, looking at Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
So, how did you like it? I just came up with that idea and thought it might be interesting… ;o) Please review and let me know if this is any good still! 


End file.
